Plus fort que tout
by bayas
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une disparition ... Une fin slash et une fin générale.
1. Chapter 1

Note : J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic hier soir. Je vais essayer de ne pas la laisser tomber car c'est un soir fic, un soir cours d'anglais. Voiçi un petit prologue à mon histoire.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi mais à la MGM.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

_- Par où commencer ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Major Sheppard. C'est vous le responsable de SGA1, c'est donc à vous qu'incombe la lourde tâche de faire un rapport de mission._

_- Merci Elisabeth. Depuis un an j'ai l'habitude de faire des rapports de mission, mais pas sur une mission d'une telle ..._ John cherchait ses mots.

_- Importance ?_

_- Non. Au contraire. Elle n'a servi à rien. Cette planète est un immense désert, elle est inhospitalière, inhabitable, et franchement dangereuse._

_- Dangereuse ?_

_- Vous auriez dû voir le deuxième soleil se lever. Une vraie merveille de la nature, encore plus chaud que son prédécesseur. Je sais que je suis irrésistible quand je suis bronzé mais là j'étais à deux doigts d'être victime d'une insolation. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi le Docteur Zelenka nous a envoyé dans cette annexe de l'enfer. Il va m'entendre._

_- Ne lui en veuillez pas trop. C'est un homme très occupé, avec beaucoups de responsabilités. De toute façon, avec les données du MALP, il ne pouvait pas un instant imaginer l'apparition d'un second soleil. Dans l'immédiat, il me semble plus sage d'aller voir le Docteur Beckett pour soigner vos brûlures. Je veux vous voir tous les trois demain matin à neuf heures pour le debriefing, je me charge de convoquer le Docteur Zelenka. _

John se leva et rejoignit son équipe.

_- Direction l'infirmerie. Qui m'aime me suive._

Teyla leva un sourcil et regarda Ford.

_- Ne vous inquiètez pas c'est une expression terrienne._

_- Vous en avez encore beaucoup ?_

_- Pffffffff... j'ai arrêté de compter._

_- Ben quoi ? _cria le Major qui était 100 mètres plus loin. _Personne ne m'aime ?_

Ford et Teyla rattrapèrent John.

_- Si, si. On vous adore Major Sheppard, mais le Docteur Beckett ... Finalement, ca va me faire plaisir de le voir. J'ai un mal de tête._

_- Je parie que c'est une insolation, _s'amusa John.

_- Non, Major. Je parie que c'est dû à sa chute dans les dunes, il a tapé la tête contre une pierre._

_- Zut. J'avais oublié cet incident. Vous allez peut être gagner le pari Teyla. _

_- C'est vraiment sympa de parier sur un pauvre souffrant,_ râla Ford. _Vous pariez quoi ?_

_- J'aimerais bien goûter une de ces barres au chocolat que Kavanaugh cache dans son laboratoire,_ déclara Teyla_. Major vous en pensez quoi ? Major ?_

Teyla posa sa main sur le bras duMajor ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

_- Pardon ? Ah oui une barre énergétique au chocolat. Bonne idée._

Ford attrapa son supérieur par le bras.

_- Venez Major. Il devient urgent de voir le Docteur Beckett. Je n'aime pas vos absences Major. Sans vous manquer de respect._

_- Je crois que le soleil a tapé un peu trop fort sur ma tête._

_- Lequel des deux soleils ?_

_- Très drôle Teyla,_ râla John.

Ils entrèrent à l'infirmerie.

_- Ah SGA1 ! Mon équipe préférée. Sans vous je suis au chômage, vous êtes les 70 pour cent de mon travail içi._

_- Merci de votre accueil Carson, mais nous ne restons pas longtemps._

_- C'est ce que vous croyez Major. Chacun connaît sa place ? Allez ! Dans vos lits respectifs. Major je m'occupe de vous ce soir (NDA : non ce n'est pas un PDE)_.

Carson lui fit tous les examens de routine. Tension, température, réaction des rétines.

_- Vous vous en sortez bien Major, deux aspirines, de la biafine pour les brûlures, et au lit dans vos quartiers._

_- Et pour le reste de mon équipe ? _

_- Teyla a de la chance. Avec sa peau dorée naturelle, elle n'a eu aucune séquelle. Ford restera ce soir en observation car il a un petit oedème à la base du crane. Il a dû se cogner en tombant dans les dunes. _

_Ah. Je viens de perdre mon pari, _pensa le Major.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais il se retourna et interpella Carson.

_- Encore une chose Docteur Beckett. J'ai des douleurs à l'estomac, j'aimerais savoir si vous pouvez me donner un pansement gastrique ou autre chose._

_- Je n'aime pas donner des médicaments sans consulter. Mais je suis a peu près sûr que c'est le repas de ce midi au mess qui a multiplié par quatre le nombres de visites que j'ai par jour. C'est une vraie épidémie. Tenez, ça devrait vous_ _soulager._

John prit son sachet et retourna dans ses quartiers. Il ne voulait pas inquièter le médecin de la base, car SGA1 étant bloqués sur cette planète désertique du matin jusqu'au soir, ils n'étaient donc pas là à midi. Ce sachet allait calmer cette douleur continue.

**oOo**

Lendemain en salle de debriefing.

Le Docteur Zelenka et son assistant Kavanaugh venaient d'arriver. La réunion pouvait enfin commencer. Enfin presque.

**TBC. **

Vous avez remarqué quelque chose ? Reviews ...


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Ben alors ? On se pose des questions ? Où est donc Rodney ? Peut être la réponse dans ce chapitre.

Pour Idril : J'ai reçu ta review avant de finir mon chapitre. Merci elle m'a beaucoup fait rire.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi même si je l'ai demandé à Noel. Il y a trop de monde qui le demande, c'est pour ça.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

Ils étaient tous là, Elisabeth, Zelenka, Kavanaugh, Ford, Teyla et Sheppard. Ce dernier avait la sensation étrange que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et vit le siège vide à côté de lui. Pourquoi Ford ne s'était pas assis là ? Comme s'il était réservé. Il paraissait désespérément vide. Encore cette sensation étrange à la limite de l'angoisse, accompagnée par cette douleur continue à l'estomac.

_- Major ? Vous êtes dans quelle galaxie ?_ demanda Elisabeth. _Cela fait trois fois que je vous appelle._

_- Encore une de vos absences Major,_ remarqua Ford.

_- Vous pouvez expliquer Lieutenant ?_

_- Oui Madame. Sans manquer de respect au Major Sheppard, c'est la troisième ou quatrième fois en 48 heures que le Major se ... comment dire ... déconnecte de la réalité. _

_- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir signalé plus tôt ?_

_- Je ne pensais pas que cela se reproduirait._

John suivait cet échange verbal avec étonnement.

_- Excusez moi ! Je suis là si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué. Et non, je n'ai pas d'absence, je refléchissais seulement. _

_- A quoi ? _

_- A ce siège vide. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un à la réunion. _

Elisabeth esquissa un sourire.

_- C'est à dire ? Tout le monde est là. Qui voulez vous d'autre Major, le Docteur Beckett ?_

_- Non._

_- Bates ?_

_- Non plus._

_- Kate Heightmeyer ?_

_- Je ne m'en rappelle plus._

_- Le Sergent Markham ?_

_- N'insistez pas Elisabeth. Ca suffit, je capitule. On peut commencer la réunion ?_

A la fin de la réunion John se dirigea vers le gymnase, il avait besoin d'exercice physique. C'est là que Teyla le retrouva une heure plus tard, en train de dévelloper ses pectoraux.

_- Major ?_

_- Hey Teyla. _

_- Dites moi, qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_- C'est une merveille technologique terrienne. C'est ce qu'on appelle un discman, vous mettez un cd et vous avez de la musique dans les écouteurs. C'est Miller qui me l'a prêté. Vous voulez écouter ?_

_- Je peux ? _Teyla mis l'un des écouteurs. _Qui chante ? C'est vous ?_

_- Non ! _s'amusa John. _C'est un terrien, un chanteur britannique._

_- Britannique ?_

_- Anglais. Vous vous souvenez de la carte du monde que je vous ai montré ? Vous vous rappelez d'où vient Carson ? _

_- Oui, de la petite île._

John s'imagina la tête de l'écossais s'il entendait Teyla décrire son pays « de petite île ».

_- Hum, oui. Ce chanteur vient de cette île._

_- Il s'appelle comment ?_

_- Stewart. Rod Stewart._

_- Rod ? Quel étrange prénom._

_- Je crois que c'est le diminutif de Rodney. Rodney,_ répéta John. _Rodney. Rodney. Rodney._

Il cherchait dans sa mémoire. Pourquoi ce prénom lui semblait si familier ?

_- Major ? _Teyla agitait sa main devant ses yeux. _Major Sheppard ? Vous m'entendez ?_

_- Quoi ? _répondit John.

_- Encore une absence Major. _

_- Non, je repensais juste à la terre, à mon pays,_ mentit John. _Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Une douche et des documents à remplir. C'est ça d'être le responsable militaire, pas le temps de se reposer. A plus tard Teyla._

_- A plus tard_.

John prit une décision, il allait faire des recherches dans les documents de la base pour retrouver ce fameux Rodney. Son prénom, et avec de la chance son nom, allait sûrement ressortir de l'un des rapports.

TBC.

En fait, après recherche Rod Stewart c'est Roderick David Stewart. Snif. Désillusion. Euh, une chose les filles, on ne bave pas devant les pectoraux de Sheppard !


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Chapitre court car demain je dois être au boulot à 7h00, veille de réveillon oblige. Donc il faut que je me couche tôt. J'essayerai de pondre un nouveau chapitre demain soir. Sinon je vous souhaite à tous un bon réveillon et meilleurs voeux pour 2006.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages. ;oD

* * *

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il cherchait dans les documents officiels d'Atlantis. Fiches du personnel, rapports de missions, actes de décès. John commençait à douter d'avoir connu un certain Rodney sur Atlantis. Sûrement une connaissance de la terre, un militaire de McMurdo, un voisin, un camarade d'école ... Il ne lui restait plus que le rapport du Docteur Weir, rédigé lors du premier jour sur Atlantis. Il se massa les tempes et se pencha sur ce fameux rapport. Soudain, il repéra un « Rodney » entre les lignes. Il cligna des yeux et relut le paragraphe. Il poussa un énorme soupir. Pas de Rodney.

Une heure plus tard, il relisait ce rapport pour la quatrième fois. A force de vouloir trouver une trace de son existence, il avait simplement imaginé que son prénom se trouvait là. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait pas de Rodney sur Atlantis.

_- Major ? Que faites vous encore debout ?_

_- Je vous retourne la question Ford._

_- C'est mon tour de garde ce soir. Vous faites de la paperasse ?_

_- Je relisais quelques rapports. Est-ce que le prénom Rodney vous dit quelque chose ?_

Ford fouilla dans sa mémoire.

_- Non Major. Ca ne me dit rien. Pourquoi ?_

_- Aucune importance._

Face au regard soupçonneux de son second, le Major trouva une parade.

_- Lieutenant, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit vous êtes de garde. Si je vous vois traîner encore, je prendrais des mesures disciplinaires. Vous avez une ronde à faire._

Ford se mit au garde à vous.

_- A vos ordres Major !_

**oOo**

John ouvrit les yeux. Il avait mal à la gorge. L'insecte était planté dans son cou et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le quitter.

_- Teyla ? Ca va vous ?_

_- Euh, très bien oui._

_- On n'est pas encore prêt d'atteindre la base d'Atlantis on dirait._

_- Non._

Il regarda vers l'avant du vaisseau, seulement le cockpit avait complètement disparu derrière l'horizon des évènements. Une énorme flaque bleutée coupait en deux le vaisseau. Ford et Rodney le regardait, l'air inquiet. Les yeux de Rodney ressortait encore plus avec la couleur du vortex.

_- Ford ?_

Le jeune lieutenant rejoignit le Major.

_- C'est quoi ce truc ?_

_- On est coinçé Monsieur._

_- Dans quoi ?_

_- Dans la porte._

_- Et moi qui pensait avoir vécu le pire !_

Rodney baissa les yeux. John voyait qu'il était mal à l'aise.

-_ Nous supposons que le problème vient des nacelles des moteurs,_ déclara Rodney._ On se sait pas si c'est encore mécanique ou ..._

_- En quittant la montagne on a essuyé des coups de feu,_ coupa Ford.

John se réveilla en sursaut. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un souvenir qui remontait en surface. Il ne se rappelait plus ni du début ni de la fin de cette histoire, mais il était pleinement conscient de sa réalité. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bains. Devant la glace, il pencha la tête sur la gauche. Oui, elles étaient bien là. Deux petites cicatrices au niveau de la carotide, preuves du passage de la bestiole.

Infirmerie :

_- Carson, Carson réveillez vous._

_- Calmez vous Major, vous allez réveiller mes autres patients._

_- Vous voyez ça ?_

_- Quoi ? Cette cicatrice ?_

_- Oui. Et vous savez par quoi elle a été faite ?_

_- Vous me l'avez dit, un couteau. Lors d'une bagarre._

Le Major resta médusé.

_- Une bagarre ? Non c'est un bogue Wraith qui était accroché à mon cou comme un collier. Vous avez même fait une blague douteuse la-dessus. Nous étions bloqués dans la porte avec Jumper 1. Il y avait Teyla et Ford qui me soignait, et Rodney qui tentait de réparer le vaisseau._

_- Rodney ? Qui est-ce ?_

_- Un peu plus petit que moi, moins svelte, des yeux très très bleus, cheveux châtains._

_- C'est peut être votre ange gardien,_ se moqua l'écossais.

_- Laissez tomber, je vais retrouver ce rapport de mission et vous verrez que je ne raconte pas d'histoires._ John allait quitter la pièce quand il se retourna vers Carson. _Et ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler Elisabeth. Je vais bien._

_- Pas de problème Major._

John sortit en courant de l'infirmerie, trouver ce rapport fournira des preuves suffisantes.

_- Docteur Weir, içi le Docteur Beckett. Nous avons un très gros problème. Le Major cherche un peu trop. Nous devons prendre des mesures graves._

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Note pour Rieval : Comment ça ? Je dois taper rapidement le Chapitre 4 ? LOL. Dois je te rappeler que j'attends impatiemment la suite de « la dernière danse » ? Je vais craquer nerveusement si je n'ai pas la suite. Allez ma grande. Je compte sur toi. Au boulot.

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire.

ps : 3 heures à essayer de télécharger ce chapitre et toujours refus de ffnet, à quoi ça sert que je me décarcasse à l'écrire en fin d'après midi pour l'envoyer à 23 h !

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages. ;oD

* * *

Chapitre 4

Encore une fois il relisait les rapports de missions. Assis par terre en tailleur, il avait étalé chaque dossier. Il avait retrouvé la mission où il avait rencontré Chaya, celle avec les enfants, celle des Géniis mais aucune trace de l'incident de Jumper 1 coincé dans la porte.

John s'arrachait les cheveux. C'était une conspiration. Quelqu'un se donnait beaucoup de mal pour faire disparaître un membre d'Atlantis. Pour altérer la mémoire de toute une base, il fallait que ce Rodney soit très important. A moins que ...

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence. John leva la tête et ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta au plus haut point. Elisabeth, Ford, Teyla, Carson, Kate et deux infirmiers. Il ne manquait plus que la camisole pour parachever le tableau.

_- John ? _commença Elisabeth. _Je crois que nous devons parler._

_- C'est une thérapie de groupe ? D'accord. Où est Rodney ?_

_- Nous ne connaissons pas de Rodney._

_- Faux. Elisabeth, que me cachez vous ? _John éleva la voix. _Il est gravement malade ? C'est ça ? Il est mort ?_

Kate pris part à la conversation.

_- Major, avez vous un frère ?_

_- Oui, Dany. Mais il est mort il y a plus de dix ans._

_- Il vous manque ?_

_- Tous les jours. Mais ..._

_- Je suis persuadée que vous vous êtes créé un ami imaginaire. Dans votre cas, c'est plutôt un substitut fraternel. Vous êtes loin de la terre, et le stress des missions ..._

_- Ne me sortez votre baratin psychologique. Rodney ne sort pas de mon imagination._

_- Si c'est vrai, quel est son nom ? _demanda Elisabeth.

_- C'est ... c'est ... _John se releva d'un bond. _Je ne m'en rappelle plus ! Je sens qu'il est en danger, il a besoin de moi. _Il agrippa Carson par le col de la blouse. _Il faut m'aider._

Et ils l'aidèrent. Mais pas comme John l'aurait voulu. Les deux infirmiers, certainement des lointains cousins de Schwarzenegger, l'empoignèrent.

_- Lâchez moi, _hurla John. Carson lui fit une piqûre dans le cou. _Vous complotez tous, vous êtes tous dans le coup. Il n'y a que moi qui soit le gentil de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais ne lui faites pas de mal. Je ... ferais ... tout ce ... que vous ... voulez._

La piqûre avait fait son effet, John sombra dans l'inconscience.

_- Carson. Il devient de plus en plus dangereux. Nous devons trouver une solution,_ murmura Elisabeth.

**oOo**

_John se trouvait dans la salle d'embarquement. Il était paralysé, complètement inutile, et ces yeux bleus, si bleus qui le fixait. Pas de la même couleur que ceux de Rodney. Un bleu electrique, mauvais. Un sourire diabolique. Ce monstre avait gagné, John avait perdu. _

_- Dites adieu à votre ancienne vie, à vos amis, vous êtes à moi maintenant Docteur MacKay._

John ouvrit les yeux. Il était à l'infirmerie, sanglé sur un lit. 

_- CARSOOOOOOON !_

Le médecin arriva et avança vers le lit, hésitant.

_- Je me rappelle. C'est le Docteur Rodney MacKay. _

_- Docteur ? C'est un médecin comme moi ou un scientifique ?_

John soupira.

_- Je ne sais plus. Scientifique je crois. Quelqu'un l'a enlevé, et je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il nous a modifié notre mémoire. Une hypnose, je pense._

_- Il a hypnotisé toute une base ? Vous croyez vraiment à ce que vous dites ?_

_- Je ne sais plus, _se lamenta John.

_- Comment expliquez vous le fait que vous soyez le seul à vous rappeler de lui ?_

_- Peut être parce que nous sommes proches. Carson, il faut absolument que je retrouve la mémoire. _

Après une longue négociation.

_- Il y a un moyen, mais il n'est pas fiable._

_- Lequel ?_

_- L'hypnose. Il semble que lorsque vous êtes endormi, les souvenirs refont surface._

_- Appelez Kate. S'il vous plaît._

C'était plus une prière qu'une demande. Carson acquiesça.

**oOo**

Cabinet médical de Kate Heightmeyer.

La séance d'hynose débutait, Carson et Elisabeth étaient présent.

_- John, je veux que vous vous détendiez. Vous allez inspirer et expirer lentement. Très lentement. Fixez la lumière. Je veux que vous recherchiez au fond de vous les souvenirs que vous avez du Docteur MacKay. _

_- Je me souviens,_ murmura John au bout de quelques minutes.

_- Bien. Maintenant, revenez au jour où vous avez rencontré le kidnappeur du Docteur MacKay. John ? John !_

Carson se jeta sur le Major. Il convulsait. Le médecin tenta d'ouvrir la bouche de John.

_- Kate, donnez moi votre calepin. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'étouffe avec sa langue. Appelez une équipe médicale ! _

_- Attendez. Regardez, il se calme. John ? C'est Elisabeth. Vous m'entendez ?_

John ouvrit les yeux. Sur son visage, ses amis purent lire la consternation puis la douleur. John les regardait tour à tour. Il se décida enfin à parler.

_- Mon Dieu. Comment nous avons pu le laisser faire ça. _

Sa propre angoisse se propageait à ses amis. Elisabeth n'aimait pas ce qui se passait.

_- Comment peut on oublier quelqu'un ?_ demanda t'elle.

_- Je sais comment il a fait,_ déclara le Major avant de se relever. _Suivez moi._

**TBC. Ah ! le voile se lève un peu.**


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Bonne année 2006 et meilleurs voeux (santé, amour, argent, travail ou études, idées pour les fics). Pour une fois, il n'y aura pas que 5 chapitres. Donc, où est passé notre Rodney ?

Au bout de 15 mn ... zut panne de la page blanche. Trop abus champagne hier (m'en fous je suis Major. Oups, majeure)

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Et si le Major disait la vérité ? Le Docteur Rodney MacKay existe peut être réellement. Avec Carson on le prenait pour un fou, et dire que je pensais qu'il devenait dangereux pour la cité. _

Telles étaient les pensées d'Elisabeth pendant qu'elle suivait John à travers les couloirs d'Atlantis. Carson arriva à sa hauteur.

_- Elisabeth. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il ait raison quand même ? _chuchota t'il.

_- J'en ai bien peur. Pas vous ?_

_- Pas du tout. J'ai peur, mais seulement du Major Sheppard. Il a perdu l'esprit. Et s'il ne trouve pas ce qu'il cherche, il va devenir incontrôlable. J'ai justement apporté un tranquilisant. _Il montra la poche de sa blouse. _Je l'avais prévu pour la séance d'hypnose._

_- Je crois qu'il a raison. Je ressens de la culpabilité ..._

_- Vous vous sentez coupable car vous laissez le Major s'enfoncer dans sa folie, _coupa Carson. _Je crois plutôt que sa folie est plus physique que psychologique. Il y a des tumeurs cérébrales qui entraînent des hallucinations._

_- Tumeurs ? _

_- Oui. Je voulais lui faire un scanner cet après midi, mais il m'a convaincu de l'envoyer vers Kate. Mais tout à l'heure, les convulsions ... _

_- Laissons le faire pour l'instant. Et s'il ne trouve rien ... Vous aurez mon feu vert._

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de la porte des étoiles, John était agité. Il courait d'un poteau à un autre.

_- Je sais qu'il est là._

_- Qui ? _demanda Elisabeth.

_- Pas qui mais quoi !_

_- Quoi donc alors ?_

_- Le ... le ... le ... boîtier. Ou si vous voulez sa machine infernale._

Elisabeth ouvrait de grands yeux tout ronds.

_- Vous ne m'aidez pas Elisabeth. Laissez moi chercher._

John regarda derrière la porte des étoiles.

_- Il me l'a dit avant de partir, tellement il était fier de son invention. Il a planqué dans la salle d'embarquement un boîtier qui envoie des ondes et un message subliminal. Un dérivé de l'hypnose. _

Elisabeth interrogea du regard Kate, celle ci haussa des épaules. Puis elle regarda Carson, mais celui ci secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc, elle avait d'un côté un « pourquoi pas » et de l'autre un « mon dieu il est fou ». Il fallait qu'elle choisisse son camp.

_- Bon sang. J'ai mal à la tête,_ se plaigna John.

Carson fronça les sourcils.

_- John._

_- Non Elisabeth._ Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle avait employé. _Je ne suis pas fou._

_- Je ne le crois pas. Mais nous allons vous aider._

John monta en courant les escaliers et partit sur sa droite pour tenter de s'enfuir mais il fut stoppé par les deux infirmiers de l'autre fois, Carson lesavait demandé en renforts. Une bataille musclée débuta. L'un des infirmiers plaqua John au niveau des jambes, le soulevant de terre, et l'autre l'attrapa par les épaules. Ils le plaquèrent au sol. John vit Carson qui arrivait avec une piqûre de tranquilisant.

_- Saleté d'écossais. Essaies de me faire encore une fois une piqûre et je te jure que ..._ Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. _Nom de Dieu. Je l'ai trouvé, le boîtier, il est là !_

Mais Carson ne voulait rien entendre. Il s'agenouilla à côté du Major.

_- Chut Major. Ca va vous aider à dormir un peu. _

_- Carson, regardez, s'il vous plaît,_ gémit John.

_- Quand vous vous réveillerez tout ira ... C'est quoi ce truc ?_

Carson allait faire la piqûre quand machinalement il regarda dans la direction où John tournait la tête. Il fit signe aux infirmiers de le lâcher.

John rampa jusqu'à la table des commandes et arracha le boîtier qui se trouvait collé dessous. Il se releva et le montra rageusement à Elisabeth.

_- Le voilà ! Je vous ai dit la vérité !_

Le boîtier n'était pas plus grand qu'une cassette vidéo et clignotait comme un sapin de noël. John posa à ses pieds le dispositif. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Carson.

_- Au juste, Docteur Beckett. Il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose. _Il lui envoya un bon direct du droit dans la machoire, et le pauvre écossais se retrouva assis par terre. _Je déteste les piqûres !_ hurla John.

Quelques secondes plus tard,il écrasa du pied le boîtier.

Elisabeth avait mal à la tête. En fait, toutes les personnes présentes sur Atlantis avaient mal à la tête depuis que l'hypnose ne faisait plus son effet. Ils se revoyaient dans la salle d'embarquement lors du départ forcé de MacKay. Tous les souvenirs remontaient en surface et pour la plupart d'entre eux, surtout ses amis, ces souvenirs étaient atroces. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir, et s'étaient faitavoir comme des bleus.

John se pencha vers Carson toujours assis par terre.

_- Carson. Excusez moi pour le coup de poing, mais j'ai les nerfs qui ont lâchés._

_- Je le méritais._

_- Non, vous faisiez votre boulot. Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi._

Le médecin leva les yeux vers le Major.

_- Si ce n'est pas pour vous, je le méritais pour Rodney. Comment avons nous pu le laisser dans les mains de ce ..._

_- Monstre,_ enchaîna Elisabeth. _John. _Sa voix tremblait.

_- Je sais, je vais le chercher. _

_- Vous croyez qu'il est encore en vie ?_

_- Oui, cette ordure avait besoin de lui. _

TBC.

Vous avez pensé que c'était Carson et Elisabeth ? J'ai bien réussi mon coup. Je voulais vous faire partir sur une fausse piste. Prochain chapitre (sûrement demain car je suis en congé) j'annoncerai le nom du méchant. Si quelqu'un le trouve, il est très très très fort.


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Merci pour les reviews. Je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu autant. Ce chapitre est celui qui va révéler le nom du méchant. En fin de page, je vous expliquerai pourquoi j'ai choisi celui-ci. Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Flashback

_- Je vous jure Elisabeth. Ce type est un véritable génie. _

_- De vous entendre qualifier quelqu'un d'autre que vous de génie me surprend Rodney._

_- C'est vrai que je suis un génie. Mais ce type, il est un peu mon alter ego. Dans cette galaxie, car sur terre il n'y a pas meilleur que moi._

_- Et vous croyez que nous pouvons lui accorder notre confiance ?_

_- Pourquoi pas ? Il a autant à nous apprendre de ses inventions que nous des technologies anciennes. Il veut venir voir Atlantis. _

Sheppard pris part à la conversation.

_- Ce qui m'inquiète ce sont ses fidèles. Carrément en admiration devant lui, comme si c'était un gourou._

_- Il les a protégés contre les Wraiths. C'est leur sauveur. J'aimerais bien que l'on me traite comme lui, j'ai souvent sauvé la cité._

John n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, MacKay et son fantasme du héros ...

Finalement, Elisabeth avait donné son accord pour qu'il vienne visiter la cité. Il était arrivé avec sa garde personnelle, une dizaine de types baraqués. L'homme paraissait avoir 60 ans, une longue barbe blanche, et des yeux bleus. Elisabeth fut troublée par ses yeux. Un bleu si profond, presque envoûtant.

_- Bonjour. Je suis le Docteur Elisabeth Weir. Je suis la responsable d'Atlantis. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue._

_- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Docteur Weir. Le Docteur MacKay m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je me présente, je m'appelle Machello de la planéte Géfin._

**oOo**

Pendant que Rodney lui faisait faire le tour de la cité, Elisabeth resta dans la salle de commandement. SGA7 venait d'arriver et le debriefing allait débuter. Elle discutait avec Sheppard de la sécurité de la base.

_- Major Sheppard ? Docteur Weir ? Je peux vous parler en privé ?_

_- Bien sûr Lieutenant Harting. Asseyez vous. Il y a eu un problème pendant la mission ?_

_- Non. Je viens d'apprendre que nous avions un invité, une sorte de génie en technologies. Vous pouvez me confirmer son nom ?_

_- Machello. Pourquoi ?_

_- Avez vous lu tous les rapports du SGC ?_

_- Presque tous. Lieutenant, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir._

_- SG1 a rencontré sur une planète un certain Machello. Un inventeur de génie mais un fou avant tout. Il n'a pas hésité à mettre la vie du Docteur Jackson pour survivre. Il était mourant et grâce à l'une de ses inventions, Machello a échangé son corps avec le Docteur Jackson et il est venu sur terre. Quand le SGC a découvert la supercherie, ils m'ont envoyé à la recherche du faux Docteur Jackson. Nous l'avons retrouvé et ramené à la base où Samantha Carter a réussi au dernier moment à faire l'échange des corps et Machello est mort. _

_- Donc il n'y a aucun risque que notre invité soit le même homme. C'est peut être une simple coïncidence qu'ils aient le même nom. _

_- Je n'en suis pas sûr, Madame. Tout est possible avec lui. Peut être avait t'il fait un échange de corps avant. _

John fit un signe de la tête.

_- Il est là. Regardez._

Le lieutenant se retourna pour observer le visiteur.

_- C'est lui, mais plus jeune._

_- Vous en êtes certain ? _questionna Elisabeth.

_- J'étais chargé de la sécurité quand il était à l'infirmerie. J'ai eu le temps de l'observer. C'est peut être son frère jumeau._

_- Et un clonage ?_ demanda John.

_- Il en est bien capable. Si vous aviez vu toutes ces machines qu'il a conçu._

_- Laissez moi mener mon enquête Elisabeth._

_- D'accord John. Mais faites attention. Si nous nous trompons, nous pouvons le froisser._

**oOo**

Une semaine passa. John avait fait boire l'un des gardes de Machello et avait glané quelques informations intéressantes.

_- Major Sheppard. Content de vous voir._

_- Machello. Alors ? Comment trouvez vous Atlantis ?_

_- Intéressante, vraiment très intéressante. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de peuple qui pouvait rivaliser avec mes inventions._

_- Pourtant les anciens sont là depuis des millénaires. Vous ne les avez jamais rencontré ?_

_- Je ne suis pas si vieux Major._

_- C'est vrai. Excusez moi. Je voulais dire, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'eux ? Ils sont une légende dans cette galaxie._

_- Nous sortons très peu. Les Wraiths pourraient découvrirent notre cachette._

_- Depuis combien de tempsêtes vous sur cette planète ?_

_- Je suis né là-bas._

_- Pourtant, l'un de vos gardes m'a dit le contraire. Vous avez atterri avec un vaisseau il y a une dizaine d'année._

Machello fronça des sourcils.

_- Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette conversation. Mais, c'est vrai. J'ai fui ma planète à cause de la guerre. Quand je suis arrivé sur Géfin cela a été comme une renaissance. Avez vous d'autres questions aussi embarrassantes ?_

_- Non, le Major Sheppard a terminé,_ déclara Rodney qui avait suivi la discussion sans intervenir. _Major, il faut qu'on parle._

Ils s'enfermèrent dans le bureau de Weir.

_- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?_

_- C'est pour notre sécurité. Il n'est pas net._

John lui fit son rapport.

_- C'est ridicule. Ce type n'a rien d'un fou, il est simplement plus intelligent que vous et c'est ce qui vous fait peur. _

_- Je ne l'aime pas._

_- Major. Je sais que vous me tolérez dans votre équipe parce que vous avez besoin de moi ... _

_- C'est faux Rodney. Vous le savez bien._

_- Je vous le demande comme une faveur. Un peu de tolérance avec Machello car nous avons besoin de lui. Il est sûrement le meilleur allié que l'on puisse trouver._

**oOo**

_- Activation de la porte. C'est le code de Machello._

_- Levez le bouclier. Rodney ?_

MacKay boudait depuis l'incident avec Sheppard. Machello était reparti sur sa planète pour récupérer un appareil médical qu'il allait offrir au Docteur Beckett en preuve de sa bonne volonté.

Quatre gardes passèrent la porte transportant à bout de bras une lourde machine. John remarqua qu'ils avaient chacun un petit appareil collé sur la tempe. Machello arriva quelques secondes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire diabolique. Il avait entre les mains une télécommande. Il appuya sur le bouton et une onde se propagea dans toute la cité, les habitants furent paralysés en un instant.

_- Major Sheppard. Je suis venu chercher la plus belle invention que la terre est engendrée. Le Docteur MacKay._

**TBC.**

Explications sur le choix du méchant : Il n'y a pas assez de méchants dans la série Atlantis, et Kolya était trop facile (de plus, lors du rêve de Shep, j'ai dit que le méchant avait les yeux bleus. Ce n'est pas le cas de Kolya, il a les yeux marron). Je voulais donc un type assez intelligent pour créer une machine capable d'hypnotiser toute une base et ne connaissant rien aux technologies des anciens pour qu'il kidnappe notre petit Rodney. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. La suite demain.


	7. Chapter 7

Note : Voici la suite et fin du flashback. Merci pour les reviews.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Comment ça ? Il est venu chercher MacKay ? Je vais lui faire avaler son extrait de naissance s'il touche un seul de ses cheveux. Si au moins je pouvais bouger. Tu peux le faire Sheppard. _

Machello s'approcha du Major.

_- Ne luttez pas, ma petite machine ne vous libérera que lorsque je serais sur ma planète avec votre ami. Je suis le maître de l'hypnose, et le Docteur MacKay a déjà testé mon pouvoir. Il fallait que je gagne sa confiance et son admiration pour qu'il me fasse venir içi. _

Donc, voilà pourquoi Rodney semblait si émerveillé par cet individu.

_- Je dois vous prévenir quand même, si vous avez le moindre espoir de venir le libérer après, n'y comptez pas. J'ai prévu un dispositif qui, lorsqu'il se déclenchera, effacera le plus petit souvenir du Docteur MacKay. Même lorsque vos yeux liront son nom dans un document, votre cerveau fera l'impasse et ne verra rien. J'aurais pu faire une scéance d'hypnose sur chacun d'entre vous mais voyez vous, vous êtes trop nombreux. Un message subliminal suffira. J'ai déjà planqué ma machine dans cette salle depuis trois jours, je l'activerai avant de passer la porte. Voyons, Major. Ne soyez pas si tendu. Vous allez reprendre votre petite vie avec vos petites missions d'explorations, et moi je vais bien m'occuper du Docteur MacKay. _

Machello se tourna vers Rodney.

_- A nous deux Docteur. Je vais vous appliquer ce petit dispositif sur la tempe pour que les effets paralysants de ma machine soient contrés. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez ressentir une petite piqûre. Voilà._

_- Espèce d'ordure, _cria Rodney.

Il essaya de frapper Machello mais deux gardes le bloquèrent.

_- Doucement Docteur. _

_- Jamais ils ne m'oublieront. Ce sont mes amis, et ils viendront me sauver. _

_- Rien n'est plus fort que mon pouvoir. Regardez le une dernière fois Major. _

John fixa Rodney, pour imprimer au plus profond de sa mémoire le visage de celui qui avait été son équipier durant presque un an, celui qui était devenu son ami. _Je ne vous oublierai pas Rodney. Je ne vous oublierai pas. Je jure que je viendrais vous chercher._

_- Ne m'oubliez pas Major, _murmura Rodney.

Machello fit signe à l'un de ses gardes de composer l'adresse de la planète.

_- Bon, il est temps de partir. Dites adieu à votre ancienne vie, à vos amis, vous êtes à moi maintenant Docteur MacKay._

_- Ne m'oubliez pas Major, _cria Rodney. _Ne m'oubliez pas, ne m'oubliez pas. _Il hurlait maintenant. _John, ne m'oubliez ..._

Il venait de passer la porte, il ne restait plus que Machello et les quatre gardes portant la machine. Machello, le sourire aux lèvres, enclencha sa deuxième machine et John oublia Rodney.

**oOo**

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Elisabeth avait retrouvé la mémoire. Elle regardait la porte, imaginant Rodney sur Géfin. Il était là bas depuis deux semaines, elle espérait au fond d'elle même que Machello utilise l'hypnose pour le faire parler, mais elle savait que si Rodney parlait, Machello n'aurait plus besoin de lui et ... Elle frissonna. SGA1 arriva devant la porte des étoiles.

_- Major, attendez_. John se retourna et vit SGA5 et SGA7. _Nous venons en renfort._

John leva la tête vers Elisabeth, celle-ci acquiesça.

_- D'accord. Lieutenant Harting, vous et votre équipe vous gardez la porte et SGA5 avec moi. _

_- Ramenez-le, John, _murmura Elisabeth.

**oOo**

Comme l'avait révélé le MALP, la porte n'était pas gardée. Machello avait été trop sûr de lui, et cette erreur allait se retourner contre lui. Le plus dur avait été de maîtriser ses fidèles. Ils étaient tous sous l'influence de l'hypnose et se comportaient comme des machines. Les armes paralysantes Wraiths s'avérèrent efficaces.

Par chance, John avait déjà visité le laboratoire de Machello, et il se rappelait comme y retourner. Arrivés devant le laboratoire, une alarme s'enclencha et ils se retrouvèrent bloqués dans un long couloir. Soudain, un panneau se leva montrant l'intérieur du laboratoire, et derrière la vitre, John put y voir Machello et Rodney. Celui-ci était attaché à un siège. Machello se retourna pour voir les intrus.

_- Major ? Je suis surpris. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir. Si vous venez sauver le Docteur MacKay, il est trop tard. _

**TBC. Suite demain.**


	8. Chapter 8

Note : C'est bientôt fini. Encore deux ou trois chapitres (car j'ai peur de lasser. Je sais, je ne suis jamais sûre de moi).

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_- Major ? Je suis surpris. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir. Si vous venez sauver le Docteur MacKay, il est trop tard. _

**oOo**

Cinq minutes plus tôt.

_- Docteur MacKay, ma patience à des limites. Deux semaines que vous êtes là et vous voulez rien me dire ? Parlez moi des technologies des Anciens. _

_- Je ne vous dirais rien de plus. Vos séances d'hypnose ne fonctionne plus sur moi. Relâchez moi. _

_- Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici vivant._

Machello plaqua sa main sur le visage de Rodney, lui coupant la respiration jusqu'à ce que l'alarme du bâtiment retentisse. Machello interrogea du regard son prisonnier.

_- La cavalerie est arrivée, _ricana Rodney. _Ils sont venus me chercher._

_- Impossible, _tonna Machello. Il le fixa intensément. _Je vous ordonne de dormir. A trois. Un, deux, trois._

Rodney ferma les yeux et Machello se retourna quand il entendit le panneau se lever.

**oOo**

Inconcevable. Dans les films, le héros arrive toujours à temps pour sauver son ami, son équipier. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir si Rodney respirait ou non, la seule solution était d'entrer dans ce laboratoire. Qu'un seul chemin, la vitre.

_- Reculez, _dit-il à ses compagnons.

John dégaina son arme et la vida sur la vitre, malheureusement celle-ci résista. Il voyait Machello hilare, il entendait son rire, un rire diabolique. Il fallait absolument qu'il le fasse taire.

_- Major Sheppard, regardez le Docteur MacKay, _déclara Teyla

Rodney avait les yeux ouverts et le fixait.

_- Rodney, _murmura John.

_- Je savais que vous alliez venir._

Machello se retourna, surpris d'entendre son prisonnier.

_- Comment ? Je ne comprends pas. Je vous avais ordonné de dormir._

_- Et moi je vous avais dit que l'hypnose ne marchait plus sur moi, _exulta Rodney. _Par contre, je suis un très bon acteur._

_- Je vais vous tuer, _hurla Machello.

Et il accompagna les gestes à la parole en étranglant Rodney.

**oOo**

Pendant ce temps là, à la demande de Sheppard, le Sergent Colin avait placé du C4 sur le mur du laboratoire. Tout était prêt pour la détonation, juste appuyer sur un bouton et ...

_- Major ? Vous en êtes sûr ?_

Non, il n'en était pas sûr. C'était la dernière option à envisager, si au moins il avait eu plus de temps, mais la situation tournait au vinaigre et Rodney mourait sous ses yeux. Le mur et la vitre étant assez épais, il fallait une bonne charge explosive, Rodney risquait d'être tué lors de l'explosion, et les risques étaient élevés car le siège n'était qu'à quelques mètres du mur. Donc, soit il était tué par Machello, soit il mourait lors de l'explosion. _Vous n'avez pas une autre option ? _pria John.

Comme pour répondre à sa prière, il vit exactement le même regard qu'avait eu le Colonel Sumner avant que John ne le tue. Rodney venait de donner son accord. John acquiesça et vit un léger sourire sur le visage de son ami, puis celui-ci ferma les yeux, prêt à mourir.

_- A couvert ! _hurla le Major.

Ils se réfugièrent au fond du couloir, un lourd bureau faisant office de protection.

_- Pardonnez moi Rodney, _murmura John avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

Puis ce fut l'explosion, et John se leva. Non. Pas John, mais le Major Sheppard. John était mort en pressant le bouton. La machoire serrée, il s'avança vers le trou béant. La poussière qui volait lui piquait les yeux, le faisait pleurer.

Il fallait bien qu'il trouve une excuse, les militaires ne pleurent pas.

**TBC. Demain c'est relâche (du moins c'est cours d'anglais) donc suite vendredi soir.**

_Question : il me semble bizarre que sur 37 reviews, une seule personne me demande si la fic est Gen ou Slash. Est-ce que vous voulez comme pour ma fic « la panne » une fin alternative ? Reviews please (eh, oui. Je m'entraîne pour l'anglais de demain soir). _


	9. Chapter 9

Note :Entracte le temps que je prépare mes deux derniers chapitres, un général et un romantico-slash (je ne sais pas si ça ce dit mais j'aime bien ce terme). Pour l'instant, référence aux épisodes "Une nouvelle ère" "Invulnérable" "En pleine tempête" et "Duel". Je vais user mes DVD à force de les voir. Les pensées de Shep sont en gras et italique.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9

_** Ne pas l'oublier **_

_**Et lui qui me dit de ne plus bouger, tu m'étonnes que je ne vais pas bouger, même pas un sourcil. Dans quelle galère je me suis fourré cette fois-ci. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour, d'abord on me tire dessus avec une sorte de calamar volant jaune fluo et maintenant ça ! Oups. Le général.**_

_- Qui est-ce ?_

_**Je vous retourne la question Madame.**_

_- Je vous ai dit, ne touchez à rien._

_- Je me suis juste assis mon Général._

_- Bon. Maintenant, visualez notre position dans le système solaire._

_**Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Et c'est qui lui ? Je suis en Antarctique alors que j'aimerais être tranquillement dans mon hélicoptère ... Concentre toi Sheppard. Donc, je suis sur Terre et par rapport au soleil ... Wow.**_

_- C'est moi qui est fait ca ?_

**oOo**

_- Je crois que nous l'avons,_ s'enthousiasma Rodney.

_- Ne vous emballez pas MacKay._

_- Général O'neill. Nous avons tous les éléments ..._

_- Ahhh ! _cria le général en levant un doigt.

Il s'éloigna en maugréant. Rodney allait le suivre quand Elisabeth l'arrêta.

_- Attendez. J'y vais._

_**Et moi ? je fais quoi ? **_

_- Hum, Major Shepp... _Rodney lisait son nom sur l'étiquette de l'uniforme. _Sheppard. Je me présente, Docteur Rodney MacKay. Vous pouvez vous lever. _Rodney lui tendit la main pour l'aider mais John refusa._ Dites-moi, ca fait quel effet ?_

John leva un sourcil.

_- De quoi ?_

_- Le siège, d'être dessus. Avez vous ressenti des picotements au niveau des doigts ou de la colonne vertébrale ? _

_- Vous êtes docteur en quoi au juste ?_

_- En astrophysique._

_- Donc pas médecine._

_- Non c'est le Docteur Beckett qui ..._

_-_ _Alors je n'ai rien à vous dire._ Et le John s'éloigna. _**Dieu, que je déteste les scientifiques**._

**oOo**

_**Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour se débarrasser de l'entité sinon elle ... mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? **_

_- MacKay !_

_**Et merde. Trop tard.**_

**- **_Rodney, _hurla Elisabeth.

_**L'entité va absorber l'énergie du bouclier et il va ... C'est de ma faute. Je me suis moqué de lui tout à l'heure avec sa syncope. Même s'il est un peu bourru, je commençais à l'apprécier. Il m'a fait rire avec ses tests sur le bouclier. Je jure que si il s'en sort, je le prends dans mon équipe. Je l'ai mal jugé, il est prêt à mourir pour sauver Atlantis. Bon sang, on ne voit rien. Qu'est ce que vous faites MacKay ? Il est mort, j'en suis sûr. J'y crois pas, ca marche, l'entité traverse la porte. Bien joué MacK... merde merde merde merde. Non pas ça. Pas lui. Pas maintenant.**_

John descendit en courant les escaliers. Il s'approcha du scientifique, il n'osait pas le toucher. Elisabeth arriva à ses côtés.

_- MacKay !_

John demanda une équipe médicale.

**oOo**

Il entendait Kolya à la radio.

_- Si j'en viens à considérer Atlantis comme perdue, alors les Docteurs Weir et MacKay deviendront inutiles._

_**Weir ? Elle est vivante ?**_

_**- **Docteur Weir est en vie ?_

_- Le Docteur MacKay a su faire preuve de convictions. J'ai décidé de la garder en vie._

_**Bien joué MacKay.**_

John avait parlé quelques secondes avec Elisabeth puis Kolya avait menacé de la tuer et de tuer Rodney dix minutes plus tard.

**_Dépêches toi Sheppard. Kolya, si tu touches à un seul cheveu d'Elisabeth, je ..._**Puis il pensa à MacKay. **_Si tu oses le ... je te jure que je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes de t'achever. _**

**oOo**

_**Wow. J'ai sûrement des côtes fracturées. Saleté de Wraith. Que ferai le capitaine Kirk dans ces moments là ?**_

_- Major !_

_**MacKay ?**_

_- MacKay !_

_- Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_

_**Hein ? Non, mais il rigole. A votre avis ? Tirez.**_

_- Envoyez lui tout ce que vous avez._

Rodney tirait sur le Wraith. **_Ne te lève pas Sheppard, il tire tellement mal qu'il va te toucher._**

_- Et maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je fait ?_

__

_- Rechargez votre flingue !_

Puis John avait entendu Ford à la radio et il venait d'avoir une super idée.

_**Bon, Rodney n'est pas un tireur d'élite, mais ca fait diversion. Finalement, il se débrouille pas mal.**_

_- J'ai plus de munitions !_

_**Oh oh. Il devient hystérique. Bouges Sheppard.**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Wraith était parti en fumée. John releva la tête.

_**Où est MacKay ?**_

_- MacKay ?_

_- Toujours là._

_**Dieu merci.**_

Rodney s'approcha de lui.

_- Merci, _déclara John.

_- A vous aussi. Ca va ?_

_- A part ça, _il montra sa blessure au bras_ et quelques côtes felées, ça peut aller._

Rodney baissa les yeux. John voyait bien qu'il souffrait, pas physiquement mais psychiquement.

_**Gall. **_

_- Où est passé Gall ?_

_- Non._

John se demanda comment réagir avec Rodney. Lui taper gentiment sur l'épaule et lui dire désolé ? Le prendre quelques secondes dans les bras ? Non. Il fallait qu'il soit fort et qu'il continue à vivre. Le meilleur moyen, l'occuper, faire fonctionner son cerveau pour désactiver le bouclier.

Pendant que Rodney s'affairait sur le Jumper, John l'imagina mortà la place de Gall. Il frissonna. Il savait qu'un jour il allait le perdre. Comment réagirait t'il ce jour là ?

**TBC.**

_La réaction au prochain chapitre. Normalement demain._


	10. Fin slash

Note : D'abord le chapitre romantico-slash car la fin générale est très dure à écrire.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Il se tenait devant le mur du laboratoire, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Ce n'était plus qu'un amas de verre et de béton. Il toussa, la fumée étant épaisse et noire, elle l'empêchait de respirer. Heureusement elle s'échappa par les conduits d'aérations. C'était pire qu'il l'avait imaginé. Le fauteuil n'était plus à sa place, il ne restait que le socle et quelques boulons.

Il distingua au fond de la pièce un corps, celui de Machello. Un morceau de verre était planté dans son dos, on aurait dit un aileron de requin. John remarqua qu'il était couché sur un autre corps. Il s'approcha d'eux. Teyla fit signe à deux des hommes de SGA5 de dégager le cadavre de Machello. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du Major, il allait avoir besoin de réconfort dans les secondes à venir.

Il s'essuya une enième fois les yeux. Il se sentait si las, si vide, si perdu, si seul à présent. Pourquoi avait t'il détruit la machine de Machello ? Il l'aurait remise à sa place et il aurait oublié. Il **l'aurait** oublié, son sourire, ses yeux, ses mains toujours actives, son appétit, son génie, son sale caractère qu'il aimait tant malgré tout. Tout était fini maintenant. John n'avait pas la force d'aller jusqu'à lui, le Sergent Colin y alla à sa place.

_- Il respire ! Difficilement, mais il respire,_ cria le Sergent.

En quelques secondes, John se trouva à ses côtés.

_- MacKay, ouvrez les yeux. Rodney ..._

Rodney cligna des yeux en entendant la voix du Major.

_- Mal,_ marmonna Rodney.

_- Où ?_

_- Gorge._

_- Ne vous inquiètez pas, une équipe médicale est en route. Buvez un peu._

John mit une main sous sa nuque pour aider Rodney à boire.

_- Mci. Euh, mains._

_- Excusez moi._ John enleva sa main qui se trouvait encore sous sa nuque.

Rodney soupira.

_- Non. Mes mains._

Ils avaient tellement été surpris de voir Rodney encore en vie, qu'ils n'avaient même pas pensé à le libérer du siège. Ses mains étaient encore fermement attachées. John sortit un couteau et découpa les liens.

_- Pfff,_ soupira encore Rodney. _J'ai des fourmis dans ma main. Ce salopard a trop serré._

Sa main droite était blanche, il fallait que le sang revienne rapidement.

_- Laissez moi faire._

Et John commença un massage. Il regarda autour de lui, il était seul avec Rodney. Teyla avait donné l'ordre aux autres d'assurer la sécurité du bâtiment car les fidèles pouvaient d'un moment à l'autre se réveiller.

Il sentit son regard posé sur lui, mais n'osa pas regarder Rodney en face, il se concentra donc sur cette main. Il sentait son pouls quand ses doigts passaient sur le poignet. John repensa à l'explosion et aux minutes qui suivirent. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait souffert autant.

Soudain, il se figea quand il sentit la main gauche de Rodney sur sa joue. Délicatement, avec son pouce, Rodney essuya une larme.

_- John, vous pleurez ?_

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pleurait. _Retiens tes larmes Sheppard. Dis lui que c'est la poussière. La poussière. _

Mais John ne pouvait pas parler, sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien, presque plus que lorsqu'on lui avait enlevé les amygdales. Rodney le dévisageait. John baissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas affronter son regard.

_- Non,_ grogna Rodney. Il attrapa le menton de John. _Regardez moi. Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que ..._

_- Je ne vais pas mourir John._

_- Oui, mais vous avez failli ..._ John se mit en colère. _J'ai cru que vous étiez mort. Tout était de ma faute, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton du détonateur._

_- J'avais donné mon accord !_

_- Super. Et j'aurais pu m'endormir tranquille tout les soirs. Je ... J'ai bien failli vous perdre cette fois-ci. Vous ne savez pas combien vous comptez pour moi. _

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

_- Je crois que je le sais maintenant._

**oOo**

Quelques jours plus tard, quartiers du Docteur Rodney MacKay.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler sur Géfin, Carson était arrivé à peine une minute plus tard, et John s'était éloigné. Rodney n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris les propos de John, avec du recul il sentait s'être complètement trompé. C'était seulemenent de l'amitié pure. De plus, Kate était venu le voir et elle lui avait parlé du frère de John. Rodney soupira.

_- C'est mieux que rien, être son frère de substitution. _

Soudain, on frappa à sa porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

_- Sheppard ? _

Il l'appelait de nouveau par son nom car il fallait qu'il mette de la distance.

_- Bonsoir. Je peux entrer ?_

Rodney hésita. Mettre de la distance, mettre de la distance. Et puis, non. C'était son ami.

_- Oui._

John alla directement s'asseoir sur le lit. _Ok. C'est ton « frère » Rodney. Ton « frère »._

Rodney s'installa le plus près de la tête de lit, dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur le torse. John se racla la gorge.

_- Hum. D'après les notes de Machello, il était bien un clône, envoyé dans une autre galaxie pour tenter de survivre. Malheureusement, il a étudié la génétique et il a découvert que son ADN mutait. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus que quelques années à vivre et qu'il perdait l'esprit. C'était dans ses notes, écrites il y a 6 mois. _

_- C'est tout ? Vous auriez pu me le dire demain. Il ne fallait pas vous déranger._

John releva la tête, surpris par le ton froid de Rodney. Celui-ci se leva pour raccompagner son hôte à la porte. Mais John ne bougea pas.

_- Non, ce n'est pas tout._

Rodney se figea, John avait attrapé sa main. Il n'osa pas se retourner, il resta là, planté au milieu de la chambre.

_- Je voudrais qu'on parle de ce que je vous ai dit sur Géfin._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kate m'a parlé de Dany._

_- Quoi ? Dany ?_

_- Oui, je suis très honoré d'être comme un frère pour vous._ Rodney essaya de mettre de la conviction dans sa voix. Il était troublé car John ne lui avait pas lâché la main.

_- Un frère ? _John se leva et se rapprocha de Rodney. _Vous êtes plus que ça,_ murmura t'il.

Rodney ferma les yeux. Il n'osait plus respirer, plus bouger. Il sentait John derrière lui, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Puis John serra son autre main.

_- Mais je comprendrais si vous n'éprouvez pas la même chose. Je m'effacerais, plus jamais on ne parlera de ça. On redeviendra ami comme ..._

_- Chut, _murmura Rodney.

Toujours les yeux fermés, il ramena ses mains et celle du Major sur son torse, renversa sa tête en arrière et colla sa joue contre la sienne. Il avait compris cette fois-ci.

**Fin.**

Alors ? Commentaires ? Demain, la fin générale.

J'ai besoin d'un service. J'ai appris que Paul McGillion a joué dans SG1. Il a tenu le rôle du jeune Ernest (le fiancé de Catherine, donc le premier qui passe la porte, épisode supplice de Tantale) Si vous avez les DVD pouvez vous m'envoyer par mail l'image où on le voit ? On peut faire une photo avec certains lecteurs DVD.


	11. Fin générale

Note : Dernier chapitre. J'aimerais connaître vos réactions. Reviews please.

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi. J'écris des fics juste pour le plaisir d'imaginer l'amitié (ou plus si affinités) entre les personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Il était là, toujours attaché au siège. De petits morceaux de verre plantés dans tout le corps, et le sang. Trop de sang. John découpa les entraves et se pencha vers lui.

_- Tenez bon Rodney. Les secours arrivent._

Il ouvrit les yeux.

_- John ?_

_- Oui. Je suis là. Excusez moi d'avoir mis autant de temps pour venir vous délivrer._

_- Vous êtes là. C'est ce qui compte. Je mourrai libre, en sachant que vous ne m'oublierez jamais._

_- Ne dites pas ça. Vous allez survivre, je ne suis pas venu pour rien._

Rodney ricana, un rire mélangé à des larmes.

_- J'ai peur John._

_- Tout va bien se passer. _

Puis Rodney se détendit. La piqûre de morphine, que Teyla lui avait fait, faisait lentement son effet.

_- John. Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose,_ murmura Rodney.

Comme sa voix devenait faible, John se rapprocha pour l'entendre.

Il releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

_- Vous voulez rire ? Depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Plusieurs mois. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. _

Il murmura encore quelques mots.

_- Non, _répondit John la machoire serrée.

_- S'il vous plaît._

_- Non, je ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces._

Rodney luttait pour rester conscient.

_- John, promettez le moi. Je veux partir l'esprit libre._

_- Non, vous allez vous battre et nous rirons de ça plus tard sur Atlantis. D'accord ?_

_- Désolé. John, prome..._

_- D'accord. Je vous le promets. Vous entendez Rodney ? _

Rodney ouvrit les yeux une dernière fois, esquissa un sourire et s'évanouit.

**oOo**

Six mois plus tard.

Il y avait du monde dans le laboratoire. Elisabeth se racla la gorge pour demander le silence.

_- Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un meilleur jour pour cette cérémonie. J'ai l'immense honneur aujourd'hui de baptiser ce laboratoire « le laboratoire Rodney MacKay ». Il nous a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie, et je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen de le remercier._ Elisabeth leva son verre. _Merci Rodney._

Et tous les gens levèrent leur verre, tous sauf un. Le Major John Sheppard se tenait au fond de la salle, jouant avec le bouclier d'énergie que Rodney avait utilisé il y a plus d'un an.

Elle s'approcha et lui tendit un verre. Il leva les yeux.

_- Non, merci._

Et il sortit du laboratoire.

**oOo**

Carson rejoignit Elisabeth.

_- Il faut lui laisser du temps Elisabeth._

_- Combien ? Ca fait six mois qu'il est comme ça. Six mois qu'il ne sourit plus. Vous croyez qu'il est allé ..._

_- à l'infirmerie. Oui. _

**oOo**

John entra. Carson avait aménagé cette pièce juste pour lui, lui qui dormait si paisiblement, loin de toute souffrance. John pris un siège et l'approcha du lit. Il le regarda respirer. Il était si calme, et si fragile en même temps. S'il pouvait au moins ouvrir les yeux, il voulait encore une fois voir ses yeux si bleus.

Jessica dormait sur le lit voisin, elle était si fatiguée. John l'avait connu dans le passé car elle l'avait soigné. C'était une si douce infirmière, si dévouée. Et depuis maintenant six mois, il avait eu le temps de la connaître. Chaque jour, elle avait été à ses côtés.

John se rappela de la promesse qu'il avait fait à Rodney sur Géfin. Et maintenant, il était obligé de tenir sa promesse. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il se rapprocha du lit et murmura :

_- Bonjour Rodney. C'est John. Un jour, je te raconterais une très belle histoire. Celle de deux amis. Les meilleurs amis du monde. Et si un jour, tu ..._

Il s'arrêta car Rodney venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Deux yeux bleus l'observait.

_- Hey, salut toi, _continua John

Il se demanda s'il ne fallait pas qu'il reveille Jessica. Finalement, il la laissa dormir, ce matin l'accouchement avait été difficile. Elle avait besoin de repos.

Il reporta son attention sur le petit être qui le dévisageait.

_- J'ai fait une promesse à ton père, je serais toujours là pour toi Rodney MacKay junior. _

C'était le portrait craché de son père. Et pour la première fois depuis six mois, depuis la mort de son ami, John sourit.

**Fin.**

Et merde, je pleure. J'y crois pas ! Vos réactions ?

Merci Rieval pour les photos du petit écossais.


End file.
